1. Technical Field
System and method for electrostatic air filtering in an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
Air quality in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is a concern not only for passengers in the motor vehicle, but also governments, organizations, and businesses that have an interest in providing clean air to the passengers. However, debris, organisms, dust, and other particulates have continued to enter and decrease the quality of the air in passenger compartments of motor vehicles. For example, carbon particulates in exhaust from trucks have been known to enter the passenger compartment from outside the vehicle and decrease the air quality in the passenger compartment. In addition, air recycled within the passenger compartment influences the air quality in the passenger compartment. For example, agitating or stirring up dust inside the vehicle can contaminate the air in the passenger compartment. Effects on passengers from unclean air include allergic reactions, damage to lungs and airways, and long-term health deterioration.